wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Damage shield
Damage shield refers to damage that is inflicted on an enemy after striking a player in melee. Damage shields are a special type of reactive effects. Damage shields trigger off every melee attack and are not limited by a cooldown; hence, they are more potent against fast-attacking enemies. The damage inflicted is not considered spell damage and thus is not capable of triggering spell hit procs. Furthermore, damage shields do not share the combat log mechanic with spells; instead, they use a dedicated mechanic. Items and Spells Providing Damage Shields Armor Cloaks * - Equip: Deals 5 Fire damage to anyone who strikes you with a melee attack. Gloves * - Equip: When struck in combat inflicts 3 Arcane damage to the attacker. This item drops from Alzzin the Wildshaper in Dire Maul East. Shields * - Equip: When struck in combat inflicts 3 Arcane damage to the attacker. This item drops from Garr in Molten Core. Weapons One-handed * - Chance On Hit: Surrounds you with electricity, dealing 10 Nature damage to any who strike you for 15 seconds. This item drops from the summoned boss Gahz'rilla in Zul'Farrak in Tanaris. Two-handed * - Chance On Hit: Envelops the caster with a fire shield, dealing 10 Fire damage to any who strike you for 15 seconds. This item drops from Ambassador Flamelash in Blackrock Depths. * - Equip: Deals 5 Fire damage to anyone who strikes you with a melee attack. Misc Necklaces * - This is no longer available. * - This is no longer obtainable. Rings * - Equip: When struck in combat inflicts 3 Arcane damage to the attacker. This item drops from Golem Lord Argelmach in Blackrock Depths. Trinkets * - Use: Increases Fire Resistance by 20 and deals 20 Fire damage to anyone who strikes you with a melee attack for 5 minutes. 30 minute cooldown. This item drops from Overlord Wyrmthalak in Lower Blackrock Spire. * - Use: Spikes sprout from you causing 25 Nature damage to attackers when hit. Lasts 30 seconds. 3 minute cooldown. This item drops from Buru the Gorger in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. * - Equip: When struck in combat inflicts 13 Fire damage to the attacker. This item drops from Ragnaros, final boss of the Molten Core. Enhancements Blacksmithing * - Attaches to shield, deals 8 - 12 damage when you block. * - Attaches to shield, deals 16 - 20 damage when you block. * - Attaches to shield, deals 20 - 30 damage when you block. * - Attaches to shield, deals 26 - 38 damage when you block. * - Attaches to shield, deals 45 - 67 damage when you block. Consumables * - Use: A crystal shield surrounds the friendly target, doing 12 damage to anyone who hits them. Lasts 10 minutes. (Cystal Spire does not stack with spells providing damage shields). This item is a quest reward from . Spells * Druid: Thorns - Thorns sprout from the friendly target, causing X Nature damage to attackers when hit. Lasts 10 min. * Mage: Molten Armor - Causes X fire damage when hit. Lasts 30 min. * Paladin: Retribution Aura - Causes X Holy damage to any creature that strikes a party member within 30 yards. * Warlock: Imp's Fire Shield - Anything that attacks a party member takes X fire damage. Lasts 3 min. Talents * Warrior: Damage Shield - Whenever you take damage from or block a melee attack you cause damage equal to 20% of your block value. (However, this is not a damage shield technically, as its resulting damage is treated like direct damage.) Patch changes * Category:Combat Category:Game terms Category:Gear guides Category:World of Warcraft equipable items